will it get better
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: COMPLETE-Maria fanfic..Maria isn't happy with her life at the wwe can her friends and maybe a new boyfriend help to change her mind..plz read and review:)soz bout any spelling mistakes and if its really bad
1. rollarcoaster ride

Maria turned round as she felt someone tap her arm,

"Oh Hey Chris"she said with a smile. She liked Chris Irvine he had been a good friend to her since she had joined the WWE.

"Hey Maria"he said"I was wondering if you wanted to come and get a drink in the canteen with me before the meeting"

"Sure sounds good"she told him. The two of them linked arms and walked along to the canteen.

"so what do you want?"he asked as they sat down at a small table in the corner.

"Hot Chocolate"she replied. She sat and thought while he was away getting their drinks. She had been so excited about joining the WWE and it was great but it wasn't what she thought it would be. She knew exactly what people thought of her, she was just T'n'A to everyone here who modeled lengerie and gave back stage interviews wearing skimpy outfits.

"so whats wrong?"Chris asked sitting back down and breaking her out of her trance.

"Nothing"she lied.

"Maria you haven't been hanging out with us all for the last two weeks you have been going about by yourself i know there is somthing wrong"he told her. Maria sighed Chris was like her brother and he always knew what was going on with her.

"Working here has been an amazing experience and it's been so much fun"she started.

"and you talking in the past tense so what's changed?"he asked finishing what she had been going to say.

"I'm not taken seriously here i'm just the girl who parades around in short skirts and bikini's i know other diva's do it but they're still respected round here, my only real friends here are you Stacy Christy and Candice every other girl ignores me and all the other guys think it's ok to grab my ass and try and stare down my top, It's not exactly how i thought it would be"she told him quietly.

"aww honey i thought you were getting pretty close with Maven"he said

Maria gave a dry humorless laugh"he ditched me the minute he found out he wasn't going to get me into bed"

"He what?!"Chris exclaimed"did he try anything else with you?"

"Chris it's over now it doesn't matter"she replied

"answer the question Ria"he demanded.

"Yes he tried doing things with me in the car but i said no and pushed him off so he told me to get out the car and then he drove off and i walked back to the hotel end of story"she said with a sigh"can we move on from the subject now"

"Maria he can't get away with treating you like that!"he exclaimed.

"Chris calm down"she laughed

"why are you laughing?"he asked

"sorry you are just too cute when you are acting all worried and being angry wanting to beat up my ex boyfriend"she replied with a smile.

"well no one messes with my little sis"he laughed placing a protective arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the canteen to head towards the meeting.

"so how are you and Jess at the moment?"she asked as they walked along the hallway.

"we're great"he replied"we've been talking about setting you up with someone, Jess really likes you"

"thats sweet"she said with a smile"but you aren't setting me up with anyone!"

"You are to gorgeous and sweet to stay single"he laughed

"oh yeah and who would be right for me then Mr Irvine?"she asked raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"Well you do have a crush on Randy, he's close to your age and single"he started

"wait how do i have a crush on Randy?"she asked interupting him.

"it's obvious you get that shy little smile around him, play with your hair and never stay around for very long because you are embaressed around him"he said

"I am not!"she exclaimed"i do not go like that and i do not have a crush on Randy Orton"

"the lady doth protest to much"he said with a smirk

"shut up"she laughed hitting his arm playfully"we're going to be late"

"ok we'll go but just admit it"he said

"fine"she sighed rolling her eyes"i do find Randy Orton attractive but he will just be another one of those guys who only want one thing so it doesn't matter can we go now please"

"yep"he said smiling at her. At least he had gotton her to admit she found him attractive now he just had to get the two of them together so they would realise they were perfect for each other.

Maria was sweet,confident,motivated,intelligent and sexy any guy would be lucky to have her so Chris was determined to set her up with the right guy and he thought Randy could be the one. He got along with the two of them and Randy was a great guy really once you got to know him, he knew Maria could do that eaisly she was great with people especially kids which was perfect because Randy was very close with his neices and nephews.

"Your being awfully quiet, not like you what's wrong?"she asked looking up at him as they went into the meeting room.

"oh nothing"he said with an innocent look on his face"let's go and sit down".

He made sure that Maria was sat in between him and Randy. He was going to enjoy playing match maker with these two he knew it but he was also planning how to get back at Maven, he was definatly going to be busy.

Maria sat in silence, she was a bit uncomfortable sitting next to Randy but then he was gorgeous. I'm going to kill you Chris she thought to herself, she knew he had sat there on purpose. She half listend to the meeting it wasn't like any of this was going to apply to her anyway, her being there was a total waste of time. She was alomost asleep when she heard her name called to stay behind at the end. She hadn't heard who else had been called but she would find out as the meeting had ended. She stook up and walked over to Eric. She noticed Christy and Candice walk over to him along with Maven Chris and Randy. She stood next to Chris and Christy so she was as far away from Maven as possible.

"well i geuss you are all wondering why i have asked you to stay behind"Eric started"well as you know Randy, Maven, Chris and Chris Benoit who can't be with us today have been working closly together so they are going to form a group and we can use some diva's in the group so you will all be in a storyline together, Chris with Candice, Maven with Christy and Maria with Randy, Chris here was kind enough to help me pick you three divas and i think he made an excellent choice ok well you can all go collect your scripts i suggest you go over them you need to learn the new scenes for tonight".

Eric left again before anyone could say anything.

"well geuss we've been told"said Christy looking about the group. She was happy to be working with her two friends Maria and Candice.

"hey Chris can i talk to you over here for a second?"asked Maria dragging him to the other side of the room before he could answer.

"what the hell were you thinking"she hissed quietly so the others couldn't hear.

Chris just smirked looking down at the pretty brunette"I didn't do anything i just gave Eric some names and he liked the idea talk to him not me"he told her.

"not funny!"she exclaimed"and making me sit next to Randy!"

"don't you like him?"he asked innocently

"cut the innocent act fine i admit it i have a huge crush on him and now i'm stuck with him i'll make a fool out of myself and on top of it i'm working with Maven"she cried

"Sweetie you're gonna be fine now lets walk back over because everyone will think somthing is wrong and Randy will think you don't like him"he told her.

"but i don't hate him quick back over now"she said dragging him back across the room again.

"When did you get so strong!"he exclaimed, he was shocked she had managed to drag him acorss a room twice.

"training"she replied with a grin"had a great teacher."

"why thank you"he said with a grin.

"well i geuss we should all read through our scenes"she said with a smile on her face. No matter how down she was feeling Chris always made her feel better, all of her worries from earlier had gone.

"well this should be fun us all working together"said Christy hyper as usual. Maria grinned at her, she loved Christy'sirey hyperactive personality.

"ok so who wants to go first?"she asked looking round at everyone, they were all now sat in a circle each holding a copy of the script.

"I can't believe Eric did this i mean Christy and Candice fine i can work with you two but why do we all have to be stuck with the bimbo back stage interviewer who probably can't even read her script"exclaimed Maven speaking for the first time.

"You better apologise to her now!"yelled Chris standing up and putting a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Whats it got to do with you your married or are you sleeping with the whore?"asked Maven. Maven and Chris continued to argue with each other with Chris yelling at Maven for what had happend on his date with Maria.

"Chris just leave it please"she cried.

"oh look the little girls gonna use the fake tears now, everyone know's she's a manipulative little bitch who uses people to get what she wants, she leads you on aswell, i bet the only reason she got here was by sleeping with McMahon"Maven laughed.

Maria stood up and ran out of the room without looking back. She could hear Chris and Christy both shouting her and she knew Chris would find her but she needed some time alone. She knew they were just words and she shouldn't let them get to her but she couldn't help it they were so hurtful. Everything she had said to Chris earlier was true and no matter how much he made her feel better about herself or make her forget about the problem there was always going to be someone like Maven to bring her right back down. Maybe i deserve it she thought to herself. She sat down in a quiet part of the arena and thought. She thought back to high school and when she was in her own small town where people really knew her and didn't judge her by her looks or think she was some air head just because she had entered beauty contests. Would she have to egt a reputation just because she liked competing and found it fun.She felt like she was on an emotional rollar coaster going from happy to sad happy to sad again. Chris would be there any minute, she knew he would be so she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to think about the good things that were happening in her life.Ok she thought to herself pull yourself together Maria no one likes a cry baby, who cares what they think you can prove them wrong, it's not as bad as it seems. She heard the door open very slowly. She grinned, Chris was trying to sneak up on her but the slower you opend that door the more it squeeked, she waited until she knew he was about to grab her shoulder and scare her before turning round and psuhing him so he fell over the chair with a scream.

"you need to work on your sneaking skills"she laughed helping him up.

"you are so dead Kanellis"Chris laughed starting to chase her around the arena and into the ring.

"yeah like you could catch me Irvine"she giggled sticking her tongue out at him.

The two of them were laughing so much they had hold their sides while running.

"See you cheered up"called a familiar voice. Maria stopped and turned round to see Randy. She was distracted so Chris picked her up over his shoulders and spun her around. Randy walked into the ring laughing as Maria was hitting Chris back screaming for him to put her down.

Chris placed her down on the mat and covered her as Randy counted one two three.

"And here is your winner king of the world Chris Jericho!"he called as Randy helped Maria up.

"And the crowd begin to boo because Jericho really is the biggest loser in history"Maria yelled smiling at him.

"oh yeh"said Chris taking a step towards her.

"yep"she said nodding her head not moving.

Chris imeadiatly began to tickle her which he knew she hated"ok i'm sorry"she cried through laughter"please stop"

"say Chris Jericho is the greatest wrestler in raw and in the world"he said still tickeling her.

"Chris Jericho is the greastest wrestler inraw and in the world"she repeted quickly. She jumped up as soon as he stopped tickeling so he couldn't start again, she knew what he was like.

"what about me?"asked Randy pretending to be upset.

"aww you can be joint best"she laughed.

"Chris Jericho shares his title with no one"exclaimed Chris

"Your right Jericho is a legand"said Randy nodding his head before grinning"but i'm a legand killer"

Maria stood back and laughed at the two. She played referee as they began a play fight.

"And here is your winner Randy Orton"she pretended to announce.

"hey no fair that was a quick count!"exclaimed Chris

"well the ref's decision is final"she said sticking her tongue out.

"yep"agreed Randy putting his arm around the pretty brunette"and the ref made a great decision"

Maria smiled up at Randy maybe she was wrong, maybe he was a good guy. She should at least talk to him more and find out.

Chris stood smiling he knew those two were thinking about each other, it was obvious maybe he wouldn't have as much work to do as he thought.


	2. cinderella

Ok here's my diclaimer which i forgot before, i do not own any of the characters they belong to the WWE blah blah and the rest. This is fictional so i'm not saying the people are how they are in the story.

I know there were loads of spelling mistakes in that last chapter sorry!! Thank you Kirsty baby and Charlie Honey!! your reviews are great, have a good xmas everyone i might not be able to write any more to any of my stories until after the 6th of january but i'll try. see ya soon kirst and char lol(ma bessie m8s along wiv bex n chrissy).

Maria was sat in her hotel room by the phone nervously playing with her hair. I should just call him and ask him if he wants to meet up she thought to herself. She picked up the phone and began to type Randy's room number. It rang twice and she quickly hung up, what was i thinking she thought while walking over to the table to pick up her book, he will think i'm some sort of stalker and i'd scare him off. She began to read her favourite copy of Wuthuring Heights by Emily Bronte. She still remembered when grandmother had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday right before she died. Maria had always been close to her grandmother and loved spending time with her after school and on weekends when she wasn't with her friends.

She was so engrosed in the book that she nearly hit the ceiling when the phone rang. She picked it up ready for her normal daily phone call with Stacy. "Hey Stace"she said when she felt her heart rate returning to normal.

"Hey it's Randy"said the vice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh"she said sitting up straight"sorry Hey Randy"

"It's ok"he laughed

"Is there somthing you wanted?"she asked

"yeah did you call here a while ago, i was in the shower but you hung up before i could answer?"he asked.

Oh Randy in the shower she thought imagining it, wait he's on the phone better answer and stop thinking about him!

"oh yeah i did i needed to ask somthing but it doesn't matter"she replied quickly.

"oh"he said sounding disappointed or had she just imagined it.

"ok well i have a confession to make"she told him"i was going to ask you if you wanted to do somthing later because it was fun hanging out earlier but i thought you would already have plans"

"yeah it would be cool to hang out again,it's was great yesturday"he told her

"great so do you wanna go for a drink in the bar later?"she asked softly terrified that he might say no.

"sure meet you at about seven"he told her

"seven"she repeated"ok well i better go bye"

"bye Maria"he said before hanging up.

Oh my god i did not just do that she thought to herself no i really did i need Chris and Christy. She quickly picked up the phone and called them both. Five minutes later they were both at the door. She walked across the room and opend the door. The two of the walked past her and made them selves comfy before saying hello.

"come in make yourselves at home"she said sarcastically before smiling at them both.

"so what is it then?"asked Christy.

"ok so i'm going out with Randy later and i need you to help me to get ready"she told them

"I have to help you get ready?"asked Chris rasing an eyebrow at her"i thought you said i had no taste in clothes."

"you don't"she told him"but you know alot about Randy so you can tell me good things to talk about and things that he doesn't like so i don't annoy him"

"thanks"he said sarcastically"but yeah i'll help you with Randy"

"Thanks sweetie your the best"she told him before hugging him and Christy"and your the best to honey"

"ok so what are you guys doing?"Christy asked

"just going for a drink in the bar so it's casual"she replied

"no it's not casual"Christy corrected"you want this guy you're gonna have to dress up"

"Randy like's girls who are casual, who don't come across like they're desperate"Chris added

"Well she wants to make his eyes pop out of his head!"Christy exclaimed"that's how to get a guy"

Maria listend to the two as the argument continued.

"Enough!"she yelled, the two of them instanly stopped talking"thank you, why don't we compromise jeans and a dressy top"

"ok"they both said in unison.

"great so Christy help me pick stuff out of the wardrobe and Chris you can fill me in on what to do and what not to do"she told them while walking across and opening the closet door.

"how about this top?"asked Christy, she was holding up a tiny red boob tube that was basically like a strapless bra.

"no way!"she exclaimed"acctually i think that's part of a bikini set"

Christy had gone through half the closet and Maria still wasn't happy until she held out the perfect top.

Maria went into the bathroom to get changed. She ran a brush through her long light brown hair and left it down. She put on some pale pink eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. She was wearing her tight denim jeans with her pink sandels and her white corset style top with a pink embroidered butterfly with sequins.

"oh my god you look great!"exclaimed Christy still being as hyper as usual.

"ok now you just need a huge sweater that you won't take off"said Chris jumping up and looking through her closet.

"sit down"she laughed while rolling her eyes"enough with the over protective brother act i already have an over protective brother"

"and he's hot"added Christy

"eww don't say my brother is hot i mean he's my brother"She said in disgust."anyway what about jewellary?"

"keep it to a minimum so i'd say just your silver floating heart pendant"Christy told her. Maria went and put it on. It was five to seven so she had to make her way down to the bar. Chris had warned her not to come on to strong straight away and to just be herself, Christy had helped her to get ready and now it was time to go. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm nervous"she admitted"i never get nervous!"

"Honey it means you like him so don't keep him waiting down there all alone"Christy told her

Maria smiled at them both"bye guys"she said before leaving them in her room.

"and tell me if he tries anything"Chris called just as she shut the door.

"you really think of her as a sister don't you"Christy laughed

"yeah i love her"Chris laughed back

"aww thats sweet"Christy said smiling at him"well i gotta go, i've got a date with John Cena" She winked at him before leaving and Chris rolled his eyes. Girl talk he thought shaking his head.

Maria made her way down the stairs and walked into the bar. She looked about and saw Randy sitting at a table in the corner.

She walked quietly up behind him and covered his eyes.

"geuss who"she told him.

"the big show?"he asked with a grin as she hit him lightly on the arm"Hey Maria".

Maria sat down opposite him"Hey"she replied smiling at him.

"well you look amazing"he told her

"thank you"she said blushing"so do you". She wasn't lying he did look great, it was Randy he'd look good in anything but he was waering black trousers and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone.

"So"he said grinning at her, she was too cute when she was blushing"what do you want to drink i'll get it"

"Just a water please"she replied smiling back at him.

"one water coming up"he said as he got up to go to the bar.

"thanks"she said when he had came back over and sat down.

"no problem"he told her"so what did you want to talk about?"

"i don't know"she replied

"ok well i want to get to know you so what's your favourite colour?"he asked.

Maria looked at him for a moment she couldn't think of a time when a guy had asked her that."Purple"she replied"what about you?"

"Blue"he told her"favourtie place in the world?"

"My home"she replied

"same"he told her with a smile.

"ok so what do you like besides wrestling?"she asked

"well i like all different sports and just hanging out with my friends and family back home i really like playing with my neice and nephew"he replied

"aww that's sweet"she said with a smile"i love little kids aswell before i came here i taught a dance class for children and i like hanging about with my friends and family,i know it's probably stupid but i used to love just going to my grandmothers house and listening to all the stories about when she was my age"

"no i think it's cool"he told her"ok so favourite movie type?"

"Horror and romantic comedy"she replied"you?"

"Horror"he told her"is it me or do we have alot in common"

"quite a bit"she said with a smile.

"so how do you like working here?"he asked

"It's been sort of cool"she replied looking away

"so what hasn't been sort of cool?"he asked

"oh nothing"she lied"so what have you been up to recently?"

"well i met this great girl the other day and i want to get to know her but i'm not sure if she likes me back"he told her"what about you?"

"Oh"she said"I'm sure who ever it is likes you and well i have really done anything recently"

Maria couldn't believe it that Randy liked some girl ok well she could believe it but she was hoping that he would like her, oh well i geuss you can't have everything she thought.

"well"she started"maybe you should talk to her and i better get going"

"well i geuss you should stay then"he said

"why?"she asked completely confused

"well i wanted to get to know you a little better"he replied

Maria was speechless she had hoped this would happen but she wasn't expecting it"well why me i mean there's so many gorgeous intelligent girls here at the wwe who are respected and well what am i?"she asked

"You are one of the most amazing people i've met here"he told her"alot of the girls go around thinking that they are better than everyone else and i liked you before but i thought maybe you would be like that to but then after yesturday i knew that you weren't and i've been thinking about you since then, and i can't believe i'm saying all this"

Maria laughed"well i'm sure i've said some stupid things around you before at least that was sweet not stupid"

"Do you wanna go out for a walk?"he asked

"sure"she replied standing up. The two of them went outside and walked about the street still talking away.

"what time is it?"she asked, they had been walking about talking for what seemed like hours, it had gotton cold so Randy had given her his jacket which Maria thought was the sweetest thing ever.

"midnight"he told her as he looked down at his watch.

"Well i best get back in then"she said looking up at him.

"Alright then Cinderella"he said smiling down at her.

They stayed like that for a few seconds just staring into each other eyes until Maria looked away. Randy tilted her head back up towards him and kissed her gently.

"goodnight Maria"he wispered in her ear before walking back into the hotel leaving her standing outside.

Maria walked back up to her room, she felt confused, he had kissed her which was great and she smiled just thinking about it but he had left straight after. It had been the sweetest shortest kisses ever but one of the best she had ever had.

She got changed and went to bed still thinking about him, did he like her or not she was too confused. Randy Orton was definatly a mystery but maybe that was a good thing. She couldn't make up her mind


	3. forever

Maria was woken the next morning with the phone ringing.

"go away"she moaned but the phone kept ringing"fine"she said angrily before picking up the phone.

"hello"she said in her most cheery voice possible.

"hmmm fake cheeriness i just woke you up"said the voice at the other end.

"Christopher Irvine you knew you would be waking me up"she said trying to sound annoyed even thought she was smiling.

"Your smiling and you're not really bothered because you want to tell me all about last night"he said.

Now she was getting annoyed Chris knowing what she was thinking when he was near her was one thing but now he could tell over the phone line.

"I don't want to tell you acctually"she said firmly.

"yes you do"he told her

"ok yes i do"she admitted excitedly.

"so tell me everything then"he said

"come round here first"she told him

"alright give me ten minutes"he replied.

"ok see ya hun"she said hanging up. She smiled and put on her dressing gown. She was still thinking about last night. What's wrong with me she thought to herself, maybe nothing's wrong mayeb it's a good thing. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"well that was quick"she said when she answered it"oh hey Jason i wasn't expecting you"

"Hey Maria sorry it's early but i've been wanting to talk to you for awhile"he said

"well i geuss you should come in"she told him with a smile.

The two of them went and sat down in the small living room.

"so what did you want to talk about?"she asked

"well i heard what happend with Maven and i wanted to see if you were alright"he told her

"aww that's sweet and i'm fine thank you"she replied with a smile.

"oh well that's good"he said"well you were obviously expecting someone so i best get going"

"you don't have to"she told him

"no i kind of have to be somewhere"he replied getting up.

"ok well thanks for stopping by it was really nice of you"she said walking him to the door.

"bye"he said simply before walking off down the corridor.

Strange she thought to herself he's never spoken to me before. She noticed Chris walking towards the door so she left it open knowing that he would just walk in anyway. He probably had his own key.

Sure enough she heard him walk in and close the door.

"Heya honey"she called"i'm in the living room"

"alright"he called back before walking in the room"so tell me everything"

"well we met up for a drink and talked for i don't know how long, we have so much in common and he was really sweet, then we went fora walk and talked some more, then he kissed me and left"she told him

"He just left?"asked Chris

"yep weird i know"she replied"but now i'm confused he kissed me which should mean he likes me but then he left, so what's going on?"

"I don't know i can ask him later"He suggested.

"Don't you dare!"she exclaimed"I don't want him to know i've been talking about him"

"why?"he asked confused"you like him"

"yes and if he thinks i talk about him all the time then it will scare him off"she explained.

"Women"he said rolling his eyes. He laughed when he saw the look on Maria's face.

"I'm gonna tell Jess you said that"she said with a smile

"don't you dare!"he exclaimed

"then don't tell Randy i spoke about him"she said calmly

"ok how about if i bring you up in a conversation and see what he says without saying you spoke about him?"he asked trying to compromise.

"I guess that would be ok.."she started

"great well i best go find him"he said jumping up out of his chair

"what now?"she asked in surprise

"yep"he said running out the door.

"well bye to you to"she called. Suddenly a head popped rounbd the door.

"see ya sweetie"he said before running off again.

Maria shook her head with a smile on her face.

She decided to go and walk about and see if she could find any of her friends.

She headed down to the pool where she found Trish and her friends all sat talking. She remembered that Eric had asked her to pass a message on to Nora so she walked over to them.

"Hey guys sorry to interupt"she said

"what are you doing here none of us need someone to hold a mic for us?"asked Nora raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just had a message to pass on"she said softly"Eric said can you meet him at twelve tomorrow in his office"

She quickly walked off, to go back up to her room when she heard them all laughing again.

"wow"she heard Nora say"she's moved up in the world not only does she hand out mic's now she passes on messages"

Maria carried on walking when she heard some one call her.

"Trish"she said in surprise"can i help you?"

"You know what happend down there reminded me of when i first worked here"Trish told her.

"and you came here to tell me that?"she asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Trish smiled"I'm not here to be horrible i'm trying to be nice"

"alright then"she said warily, Trish had never been the nicest person to her in the past, what was different now"come in"

The two of them walked into her room and sat down.

"Well i've seen you training and you have a lot of talent but you don't get respect round here and well i wanna help because i know what it's like"Trish told her.

"Funny usually you're the first one of the girls to start on me"she said with a humorless laugh.

"Look i'm not a total bitch Maria, this is how i got respect i was always nice to everyone and it got me no where in this business i was just T'n'A, I know what it feels like but then i became the bitch and i got respect from everyone once they knew they couldn't walk all over me, I'm not really a bitch i just act like one"Trish told her"so i'm gonna help you get the respect you deserve, you're a really nice person and i've always thought that it's not fair people look down on you"

"Thanks"she said with a smile.

"I know i've been mean but can we be friends?"asked Trish

"yeah we can"she replied.

"ok well first of all you need to toughen up, don't let people walk all over you if people treat you bad then do the same back"Trish told her

"alright then"she said thinking, Trish was right people did walk all over her, they took advantage because they knew they could.

"you are too trusting of people i used to be the same and you know what happend to me with McMahon"Trish continued.

The two girls talked all afternoon, but Trish had to go to a meeting so they said bye and Maria was left to think about all that had just happend.

Was Trish right? She really did want respect round here, maybe she should at least try it. But she wasn't sure if she could do it, Maria had never been a very bitchy person it just wasn't in her nature.

There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Chris. "Come in"she called

"hey Ria"he said walking in and sitting next to her."well he really like you"

"ok"she said distractedly

"what are you thinking about:?"he asked

" Just somthing that Trish said"she replied

"She's a bitch don't listen to her"he said simply.

"No it's not that she was really nice and we're friends now it's just"she started

"you're what"he interupted"you can't be she's trying to trick you she's just going to use you"

"Chris stop it right now!"she exclaimed"You don't like her and thats fine for you because you've got a reason to not like her i don't, she was really nice to me today and asked if we could be friends. I need i friend like her, she knows exactly what i'm going through"

"Maria i know how you feel and i know you've been down lately but that's no reason to start hanging around with people like her."He exclaimed

"No Chris you don't understand what i'm going through, how could you understand?"She cried"You have always been respected here and had loads of friends, your king of the world, raw is Jericho you will never know what it's like having people talking about you the second you walk off and they make sure you hear every word of it"

"Maria i do know because you've told me all of this and i know it's upsetting you alot and i'm being here for you listening to your problems so i can fix them"

"Chris stop trying to fix things because you can't, sure you can start having a go at people like Maven but what difference does it make, it doesn't make people treat me better it makes them treat you better, i know your trying your best to help and i'm really grateful believe me i am but you can't solve the problem"she told him

"see Trish has done all of this to you in one afternoon"He said

"see you don't listen do you Chris, this isn't listening to me your just waiting for your turn to talk so you can have a go at me for being friends with Trish"She yelled

"Well your like my sister and i love you, i don't want you to get hurt"he yelled back.

"I know"she said in a softer tone"i love you too Chris but just hear me out, Trish told me to be more bitchy and not let people walk over me and i was thinking about it, but i'm not going to do it because i can't, come you know me you know i could never act like a bitch, but i'm still her friend because shes trying to help me just like you are sweetie, she's just a friend you'll always be my best friend"

Chris hugged her tightly, she was like family and he had been scared that Trish would takke her away just like she had taken his best friend away. He could never trust Trish but he could trust Maria not to do somthing stupid. They were friends forever and always.


	4. he loves me!

Maria sat up on the bed and looked round. She smiled down at Chris, the two of them had fallen asleep talking while watching films. They had to watch a mixture of different ones, legally blonde for Maria and the night of the living dead for Chris. She got up carefully and quietly trying not to wake him up. She tip toed across to her closet and pulled out some clothes before sneaking into the bathroom and getting ready. She came out again twenty minutes later dressed in her favourite jeans and a plain white strappy top. She looked about the room but Chris was no where to be seen. Nice of him to say bye she thought to herself as she sat on the bed. She thought about what he had told her last night about Randy liking her; she didn't know if it was true, Randy hadn't said a word to her since he left her standing outside in the cold. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice anything that was going on until two hands grabbed at her feet from under the bed. Maria let out a scream before kicking her legs to get the hands to let go. She jumped properly back onto her bed so her feet were off of the floor. Her look of shock and surprise was quickly changed into a look of pure anger as Chris came out from under the bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Christopher Irvine that was NOT funny!" She yelled at him.

"Yes it was Maria Kanellis" he laughed.

Maria couldn't help but smile"Ok so maybe it was a little bit funny" she admitted" but don't you dare do it again!"

"Alright" he agreed rolling his eyes"so are you going to talk to Randy today?"

"I don't know to be honest I mean he hasn't tried to talk to me yet and I did call him the last time" she replied while thinking" well if he wants to see me he knows where I am"

Chris sighed" fine then, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know I'm not really that bothered"she replied" besides we've got the show tonight so we can go out afterwards"

"yeah I gauche said" can I invite some people?"

"Of course you can" she laughed" why are you asking?"

"No reason" he told her

"Alright then" she said slowly.

"Ok well I best get going" he said jumping up

"Why?" she asked

"I've got plans" he replied

"Then why did you ask what we were going to do today?" she asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked

"Don't answer a question with a question" she told him" now what's going on"

"Nothing Hun" he said kissing her head and leaving before she could say another word.

Maria shook her head before getting up herself and put on her white belted cashmere jacket before going out for a walk round central park. She smiled as she walked about outside. The snow was settled on the ground and children were building snowmen and having snowball fights. People were out walking their dogs and couples talked on park benches. The place had such a great atmosphere with all of the excitement going on with all the noisy games and loud chatter.

"Hey" called a voice from behind her

"oh hey Randy" she said casually" how have you been?"

"I've been great" he told her" what about you?"

"I've been good" she replied

"I had a good time with you the other night" he told her

"yeah me to" she said with a smile" so what are you doing out here?"

"Just out walking" he replied

"same here" she told him" well I guess I'll see you later for our scene"

"Oh ok then" he said sounding disappointed." See you later"

Maria walked back to the hotel so she could get ready for the show but she bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Jason sorry" she said looking up" hey Trish"

"Hey" they both said quickly" we've gotta go bye"

"Alright then" she said looking at them both; she had obviously interrupted a private conversation. She got that feeling that it was about her but she just put that down to her being paranoid, why they would talk about her. They had probably just been talking about something they didn't want anyone to know not just her. She carried on walking to her room. She was looking forward to her little scene with Randy later. She smiled at the memory of him in the park he looked so cute in his little scarf and gloves and it was obvious he really did like her. Today had defiantly been a good day but it wasn't over yet.


	5. the show

("yeah I gauche said" can I invite some people?") last chapter i put that so thats a ver bad mistake i meant to put ("yeah i guess" he said). sorry people.  
Huntersgirl thanks 4 ur reviews!  
luv ViCkY xXxXx

Maria was now in a very little tight white dress. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Geuss i'm ready for work she thought to herself. Then she smiled remembering her scene with Randy.  
She walked towards the door but stopped as she heard wispering outside. She put her ear up against the door. It was Chris and Christy she could hear every word that they were saying. They were going to jump at her as she came out of the door. She walked to the handle and opend it but took care not to go to close so when they jumped she wasn't there and they fell through the door and landed on the floor.  
"She knows us to well"said Chris with a smile getting up"we need to come up with new things to scare her"  
"Chris you should just give up, i always get you, you've never gotton me back yet"she said smiling back "well thats all about to change my dear"he told her "oh really"she said raising an eyebrow and giving him a challenging look"well you do that, but right now we have to get to the arena.  
She walked past the two and they followed her.  
"So shall i drive?"asked Christy.  
"No!"exclaimed Chris and Maria together "well i didn't mean to crash last time"said Christy looking innocent that Maria couldn't keep a straight face.  
"alright it was funny because no one was hurt"she admitted with a smile"and you trashed Eric's car but no you aren't driving again"  
"fine then"sighed Christy.  
"aww honey"she laughed putting an arm around her" Well Chris can be our chauffer for the evening"  
"Where to my ladies?" he asked opening the front door for Maria and then the back door for Christy.  
The two girls laughed as they got in the car and he shut the door for them. On the way to the arena Maria filled Christy in on the details from her date and she told them both about what had happend in the park that day. "He loves you honey"Christy said with a grin looking at Chris.  
"What are you two grinning at?" she asked eyeing them both suspiciously.  
"Oh we just spoke to him and told him that you loved him and we told him where you would be" Christy said without thinking. "Christy!"exclaimed Chris "Chris!" she exclaimed "Maria!" exclaimed Christy" sorry i just thought i'd join in"  
The three of them began to laugh again.  
"ok you two are forgiven but don't do it again ok" she warned.  
"yes Maria"they both said scting like angels but Maria wasn't fooled she knew they would do it again.  
The three of them got out of the car and walked into the arena ready for the show.  
Christy and Maria left Chris to walk into the womens locker room.  
"Hey Trish" Maria said with a smile as she sat down next to Christy.  
"Hey Maria" said Trish before carrying on getting ready.  
"I didn't know you were friends with Trish" said Christy "yeah we got talking the other day"she said"anyways i've got my scene now so i better go"  
"bye hun"called Christy "see ya sweetie"she called back before walking over to the hallway where she was supposed to be to "bump" into Randy. The camera was switched on so she sat down on top of a box and began to twirl her hair looking sad.  
Randy walked round the corner and saw her. "Hey Maria"he said "Oh hey Randy" she said with a sigh looking up.  
"are you ok?" he asked sitting next to her.  
"Yeah i geuss so"she replied "what's wrong?" he asked "Well it's just no one notices me all of the other girls are so pretty and all of the guys like them" she told him"I love it here though it's great"  
"Well i'm glad you like it here" he said" I like you being here"  
"Really?" she asked smiling up at him.  
"I think you're the most beautiful girl here"he said looking into her eyes and Maria blushed and looked away.  
"Thanks"she said softly"but you don't have to be nice"  
"I'm not saying it to be nice Maria it's true"he said lifting her face so she was looking right at him.  
Then he leant in and kissed her passionatly pushing her up against the wall when Eric walked around the corner. "What do you two think your doing!" Eric exclaimed" Randy don't waste your time with a backstage interviewer you've got to think about winning that title"  
"Yes Mr Bishcoff" he said standing up away from Maria until Eric had gone."By the way i loved you in my fashion show" He winked at her before kissing her again and walking off leaving her sat there smiling.  
"And cut"called the camera man.  
Maria sighed before jumping down from the box and Randy came back round to talk to her.  
"wow i'm the new raw slut"she laughed "Well i've got my match so i better go"he said looking down at her"I'll see you later maybe"  
"yeah bye"she said as they walked off in opposite directions.  
Once the show was over Maria was walking out to the car park when she saw Randy and Candice talking. She didn't try and listen but she over heard some of it.  
"you're really special, i love hanging out with you"Randy said"I'd like to get to know you better"  
Maria couldn't believe her ears. All of the things he had said to her before that had made her feel wanted and made her feel good about herself and he hadn't even meant it.  
She knew she had to walk past that way so she carried on straight past them with her head held high and she acted like she hadn't even noticed them. She heard Randy call her but she kept on walking.  
She saw Christy and Chris waiting in the car so she quickly got in and told them to go as Randy was walking up to them.  
"but Randy's there"Christy pointed out "and your point is?" she asked "what's wrong sweetie?" asked Chris "oh Christy i'm sorry for snapping and i don't want to talk about it Chris" she said "It's ok"said Christy with a smile "Tell me Ria"Chris demanded.  
"Randy doesn't like me he likes Candice" she told them.  
"but he said he liked you" Chris said confused "Well Randy says alot of things" she said" no wait he tends to say the same thing he just says it to everyone"  
"what do you mean?" asked Christy "i mean all of those things he said on our date he just said to Candice"she replied "oh Honey i'm sorry"Christy said "oh well it's not like we were going out it doesn't matter"she said with a sigh."anyway i've been talking to Jason alot recently"  
"don't go out with him"Chris said instantly.  
"He hits his girlfriends don't trust him"Chris warned "really?" she asked" he doesn't seem the type"  
"no he doesn't but his temper isn't to good"Chris told her"some times he just loses it"  
"alright i'll be careful chill ya beans"she laughed making Chris laugh aswell.  
"so anyone up for a club tonight?"asked Christy "yep"Maria said straight away"I'm going to dance with every guy there"  
"Well people will be waiting for me there so lets go"said Chris driving off towards the club.  
"who would wait for you?"asked Maria "we're the only friends you have"  
"so funny"he said rolling his eyes but he was smiling" Jess is going to be there"  
"oh Honey thats great i know you really missed her"said Maria. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
The perfect thing to get Chris with. He was going to die with embaressment. She would have to embaress herself a little but it would be worth it.

another short chapter sorry people if anyone reads this anyway. 


	6. the perfect evening

The three of them had joined their friends at the table and were all sat talking and drinking.  
"Hey could you guys excuse me for a minute"Maria said getting up.  
"Where you goin?" asked Chris "just to the ladies" she told him as she walked off. Maria walked straight past the ladies room and over to the kareoke sign up sheet.  
"You wanna put your name down?" asked the man sitting behind the desk, he was leering at her trying to get a glimpse down her dress but she ignored him.  
"Yeah, can you put down Chris Irvine and Maria to do a duet please?" she asked "Sure thing, shame you're seeing someone"he replied "I'm not seeing Chris he's my friend" she told him.  
"Wanna go out later?"the man asked "Sorry i can't" she told him, she took the pen from him and wrote down the song they would be singing together. Chris was going to kill her but it would be worth it.  
"ok well you're on after the nest two acts"he told her.  
"thanks"she said before cutting across the dance floor. As she headed back towards the table she noticed Randy sitting with Chris. She went and sat down in her seat without even acknowledging he was there.  
"Hey what took you so long?" asked Chris "Oh i ran into someone" she lied.  
Chris stared at her for a second with a suspicous look on his face but then he turned his attention back to Jess.  
"Hey Maria" Randy said with a smile but she ignored him.  
"Hey Christy you up for dancing?" she asked "Yeah sure"Christy replied "Hey Maria Randy just spoke to you"Said Candice" aren't you going to say hi back"  
"Hi"she said quickly before pulling Christy off to the dance floor.  
"Honey are you ok?"asked Christy" we invited them before all of that stuff happend"  
"Of course i'm fine why wouldn't i be?"she asked "well with what happend earlier"Christy told her.  
"nothing happend earlier everything's fine" she said firmly.  
"Alright then"said Christy as the two of them began to ask. They were both asked to dance almost imediately. Christy was dancing with Adam copeland and Maria was dancing with a guy called Josh.  
She looked across the room and saw Trish and Christian together. So much for that plan she thought to herself, but then she remembered she was there with Josh and smiled.  
"You know what Josh it has been really nice talking to you but i'm next on Kareoke so bye"she told him walking off before he could say a word.  
"And now on kareoke singing especially for you, Chris Irvine and Maria"called the announcer.  
Maria looked at Chris who had a look of shock on his face before he turned to look at Maria, his eyes narrowing. Maria walked up to him and pulled him up onto the stage.  
"Why that song"he wispered.  
"because you hate it"she wispered back.  
Chris was in a rock band there was no way he could stand an eighties pop song, a love song at that.  
"Ok"said Maria into her microphone"I'm dedicating this song to Chris and his lovely fiance Jessica"  
Chris glared at her as she began to sing but he still stayed on the stage holding his mic.  
Maria smirked she knew he would do it, he loved the stage and being the centre of attention.

Especially for you I wanna let you know what I was going through All the time we were apart I thought of you

You were in my heart My love never changed I still feel the same Especially for you I wanna tell you I was feeling that way too And if dreams were wings, you know I would have flown to you To be where you are No matter how far And now that I'm next to you

No more dreaming about tomorrow Forget the loneliness and the sorrow I've got to say It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true And all the love I have is Especially for you

Especially for you I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me How I'm certain that our love was meant to be You changed my life You showed me the way And now that I'm next to you

I've waited long enough to find you I wanna put all the hurt behind you Oh, And I wanna bring out all the love inside you, Oh

And now we're back together, together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true And all the love I have is Especially for you

You were in my heart My love never changed I still feel the same No more dreaming about tomorrow Forget the loneliness and the sorrow I've got to say It's all because of you

And now we're back together, together I wanna show you my heart is oh so true And all the love I have is Especially for you (well at least that has made it a longer chapter)

As soon as they were back at the table everyone was laughing at Chris. Well not just at the song he had sung but the look on his face.  
"Oh i'm sorry Honey i just couldn't resist"Maria told him"will you forgive me"  
"Yeah ok"he told her"but we aren't even i will be getting you back because you got me back way better than i got you"  
"you can try"she said sticking out her tongue. It was only when she felt a tap on her arm she remembered that Randy was there.  
"Maria what's going on?"he asked "What do you mean?" she asked "you over dancing with that guy"he told her "Oh Josh, what about me dancing with him?"she asked "Why were you, i thought you and me were.."he started but couldn't finish.  
"Oh well i heard you talking to Candice earlier, so i don't really want to interfer with that"she told him.  
"I don't know what it is you heard"he started but she cut him off.  
"Randy hun don't worry it's not like we were going out and i'm glad you get along so well with her"she interupted"anways i'm gonna go find someone to dance with"  
She had been lying all night, she wasn't fine, she really had liked Randy, even know when she knew what he was like she still liked him. Well she was going to get back at him, make him jealous and she knew just who she needed to talk to. She marched up to the table in the corner where three guys were sitting and she took a seat.  
"Can i help you?"one of them asked as she sat down.  
"Hey Maria"said the one sitting in the middle.  
"Hey Hunter"she said smiling flirtatiously at him"mind if i join you"  
"not at all"he said"you're looking gorgeous tonight"  
"thanks"she said"so is anyone gonna buy me a drink"  
"Yeah"Hunter told her"what do you want"  
"water will be fine thanks"she told him.  
"Dave go get Maria a water"he said.  
Dave stared at Hunter for a minute but went anyway.  
"So was there somthing you wanted?"he asked "Well i've never really gotten the chance to talk to you before so i thought i'd come over"she told him"I hope you don't mind"  
"not at all"he said"can't complain when a beautiful woman comes over to sit with you"  
Maria smiled at him altough she was cringing inside, he was being cheesy, it was cute when Randy said stuff like that but not when he did it, she couldn't stand the man but she needed to make Randy jealous.  
She needed to try and hurt him like he had hurt her, but then again Randy had moved on from her so why would he care she thought but she was willing to at least try.  
"You know i've always really admired you" she lied" The wwe would be nothing without you, your talent and your looks make you the best in the business"  
"Thanks"he said, the look on his face was like he heard it all the time and knew it all to well"I'm the game no one is as good as me and everyone knows it they just don't admit it like you"  
"They're just jealous"she told him trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.  
A slow song came on, she looked round quickly and saw that Randy was looking over at her, so was Chris.  
"Hey do you wanna dance?"she asked "Sure"he said getting up and grabbing her hand.  
The tow of them danced and he pulled her very close against him. He was putting his hands all over her and staring down her dress. He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth making her feel ill, but she knew Randy was watching so she didn't push him away.  
"Do you wanna go outside?" he asked"we could use a little privacy"  
"no actually i have to go home sorry"she told him trying to look sorry.  
"Come on Maria, you know you want this"he said looking slightly angry "no i don't" she said trying to get out of his tight grip but it was no use he was too strong.  
"well then your a little tease and you'll get it"He hissed at her"we all know you're a whore so don't pretend that you aren't"  
"No i'm not now let me go!"she demanded getting angry herself. When he still didn't let go she reached up and slapped him hard around the face but instantly knew that it was a mistake. Hunter glared at her before hitting her so that she went flying across the floor. He walked back to his table leaving her on the ground holding her head. Maria sat wanting to cry, it was her own fault and she knew it. She had landed funny on her ankle and she couldn't get up. "Maria are you ok?"asked Chris who was at her side in a second.  
Maria just looked up at him her big blue eyes full of tears that were slowly trickeling down her face.  
"That's it he isn't getting away with it!"Chris exclaimed getting up ready to confront Hunter.  
"Chris don't"she said trying to get up. She regreted it instantly as the pain became sharper.  
"Why not?"he asked "because i deserved it Chris"she told him.  
"Don't be so stupid of course you didn't"he said feeling confused"why would you think that"  
"Because i led him on, he kissed me and i didn't push him away because i wanted to make Randy jealous"  
she told him"and i know it's stupid, and then he asked to go somewhere private and i said know, and he called me a tease, but he was right Chris, and he wouldn't let go so i hit him and he hit me back"  
"Honey i thought you weren't bothered about Randy, why did you try and make him jealous?"he asked "because he hurt me Chris, and i wanted him to feel hurt too, i know it was stupid and it wouldn't have bothered him anyway because he has Candice, but i wanted to try and i know it was wrong"she replied "Well he looked upset infact he walked outside while you two were kissing"he told her"let's get you up"  
"I can't"she said instantly.  
"why not?"he asked "I think my ankle's broken"she said looking down.  
"Right"he said before picking her up gently"let's get you to the hospital"  
"no Chris you're not taking me!"she exclaimed"put me down now"  
"no"he told her"why can't i take you"  
"because Jess came all the way from Canada to see you and she is going home tomorrow, and you don't want to leave her"she told him.  
"Ria i think you going to hospital is more important and she will understand"he said.  
Maria looked at him and smiled she knew she had won, he wouldn't want to miss another minute with her.  
"ok well someone else is taking you"he said "fine"she told him as he sat her down on the chair and filled everyone in on what had happend.  
Randy walked back up to the table and sat down. He was looking at the floor so he didn't notice Maria.  
"Randy can you take Maria to the hospital?"asked Christy who was smiling at Chris.  
"What?"he asked looking up imediately to Maria."what happend"  
"Maria can tell you on the way"said Chris growing impatient"she needs a doctor now"  
"right yeah"Randy said jumping up as Chris carried Maria out to the car and put her in carefully.  
"Call me as soon as you can"he told her.  
"I will"she said"and don't do anything stupid Chris just leave it until i say so"  
"fine"he said pouting like a little kid who didn't get his way as Randy and Maria drove off to the hospital. They drove in complete silence and Randy carried her into the waiting room once they had arrived at the hospital.  
"So"he said breaking the silence"what happend"  
"I doesn't matter"she said simply.  
"Maria you're in a hospital waiting room with a broken ankle and a cut on the back of your head, so it does matter"he told her.  
"Shouldn't you be with Candice?"she asked "Look Maria i like you not Candice i don't know what you're talking about"he replied "I heard you two talking earlier while i was heading to the car and all of the things you had said to me about being special you were saying to her"she said "Maria i was talking to her about you and how i thought my words had come out wrong, like what i said to you was too cheesy and if it sounded fake, because i wanted you to really know how i felt and i was worried incase i had sounded stupid to you"he told her.  
Maria looked at him and blushed feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions and all of this could have been avoided but she had really gotten her punishment.  
"so why isn't Hunter here?"he asked "he put me here"she admitted.  
"what?"he asked staring at her.  
"I was trying to make you jealous ok, and i used him to do that but i led him on because i wouldn't sleep with him and he got angry then when he wouldn't let me i go i hit him and he hit me back" she said softly.  
Randy suddenly looked very angry and Maria was scared."I'm sorry"she wispered new tears falling.  
"Don't cry"he said softly the cold look melting"I'm not angry at you, you don't need to be sorry"  
"but i was so stupid and pathetic trying to make you jealous, i deserved it"she told him.  
"don't say that Maria, you didn't deserve that"he told her lifting her head so she was looking in her eyes.  
"Maria i love you and he won't get away with it"  
"you what?"she asked in shock, but before he could say another word she was taken through the the ward.  
Randy tried to follow but was told he couldn't come in until visiting hours the next day as he wasn't a family member. Maria sighed as she realised she was being made to stop over night. Just great she thought to herself, the perfect night, i make a fool of myself break my ankle and now i'm in hospital, i hate hospitals. Maria had never liked hospitals, ever since her grandmother had died, she could go in for a check up but she wouldn't stay over night. They had made her grandmother stay over night, just one night, and she didn't survive. Maria closed her eyes in the bed and tried to block out all of the bad thoughts, her ankle had been looked at and sorted out in plaster and now she just had to think of the good things and pretend that she was in her own bed.

well thanks for my reviews, theres a long eventful chapter, tell me if it was 2 dramatic.  
Please review everyone who reads this and give any advice on how to improve my story. Sorry anyone who likes HHH really i haven't got anything against him i just needed some who Randy does't get along with. So don't hate me people. love vicky xXxXx 


	7. Love you too

Maria woke up the nest day in the hospital bed. She turned round and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Chris you gave me a heart attack!"she exclaimed.

"So sweet while sleeping and then the mouth opens and starts squeeling"he laughed and she hit his arm.

"Oh i'm great thanks Chris how nice of you to ask, how are you?"she asked sarcastically

"Why i'm great thanks"he replied with a grin.

"So can i go home yet?"she asked

"Well the doctor wants to keep you in another week"he said

"what really?"she asked"why they can't do that i won't stay here!"

"I'm kidding"he laughed"I'm taking you back to the hotel now"

"Chris don't do that again"she said seriously.

"alright i'm sorry, i didn't know it would upset you"he told her giving her a hug.

"I hate hospitals"she told him"so can we go now?"

"yeah as soon as you're ready"he replied.

Ten minutes later They were sat in Chris' car driving back to the hotel. Maria had hopped along as fast as she could on her crutches she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"So"he asked casually"were you and Randy ok getting here last night?"

"Chris i'm not stupid you invited him on purpose last night and you asked him on purpose to try and get us back together"she told him.

"would i do such a thing?"he asked in mock shock.

"Do i really have to answer that?"she retorted.

"Well was it that bad?"he asked

"no"she admitted"he kind of said he loves me"

"what did you say?"he asked

"nothing"she replied

"you said absolutly nothing?"he asked in disbelief.

"I was rushed off into a hospital bed before i got the chance"she explained"i was going to tell him i love him to"

"You love him?"asked Chris

"Yeah i love him right now, i'm still not sure if i'm in love with him but i definatly love him"she replied.

"well you better tell him then"Chris told her"You two are good together"

"aslong as he doesn't do anything more than lightly kiss me on the lips and i'm wearing a huge ugly jumper?"she asked with a grin

"that's right"he laughed. Chris looked at her before turning very serious"what are we going to do about hunter?"he asked

"nothing"she told him firmly.

"Ria he broke your ankle!"he exclaimed

"It wasn't on purpose"she told him"it was just the way i fell"

"fine but he still hit you"Chris said"and he won't get away with that"

"Chris if you love as much as you say you do then you'll leave it alone!"she warned"If anyone says anything then it'll be me that says it ok"

"alright then but let me know if you want me to sort it"he agreed reluctently.

"good"she said with a smile

There was a silence and Maria began to fidget in her seat. She couldn't stand more silence after last night when she had to rememberl of the patients trying to get their rest.

"So"she asked"did you and Jess have fun last night?"

"Well for most of it we did, we were both really worried about you"he replied

"Sorry"she said softly"tell Jess i'm sorry that i didn't spend much time with her aswell"

"It's not your fault Ria"he laughed.

"It is"she told him"if i hadn't been so stupid in the first place it wouldn't have happend"

"Ria it's not your fault he didn't have to hit you!"Chris exclaimed

"Alright then it wasn't my fault"she laughed"so what are we doing today?"

"Well i'm doing training and you are in your bed resting"he told her.

"Oh no i'm not!"she exclaimed

"Ria you need to rest"he told her firmly.

"I may need to but that doesn't mean i will"she retorted.

"Maria Kanellis you will rest all of today and tomorrow if i decide you have to"He said sternly.

"Sorry dad"she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!"he warned jokingly.

"We're here at last!"she exclaimed.

Chris came round to carry her out of the car.

"Chris i can walk myself thank you very much"she told him"now put me down"

"I know you can walk but this way i know you'll be in your room resting"he explained.

Maria decided it would be best not to argue so Chris carried her into the elevator and then into her room placing her carefully down on the bed.

"I have to go train now but if you need anything call me"he told her before leaving. Maria waited until he had left the room before grabbing her crutches. She listend by the door until she was sure he had gone before opening the door and leaving her room.

She walked about the hotel and chatted with some of her friends along the way but she decided to go and get a drink in the bar. She went up to the bartender and asked for a bottle of water before going to sit at a table. She waited until it was brought over to her and she began to look for someone she knew. She noticed Randy walking up to her.

"Hey Randy"she said brightly.

"Hey Maria"he said back.

"so what have you been up to?"she asked

"Training and i was just talking to Chris"he replied.

"Oh really what about?"she asked innocently.

"oh just you and how you needed your rest so you were up in your room"he replied.

Maria felt the color coming to her cheeks.

"Well i'm not i'm here"she said trying to sound casual

"maybe i could ask Chris to join us for a drink"he suggested.

Maria rolled her eyes"fine i'm going back up to my room, don't tell Chris"

"I won't"he promised.

Maria was about to her up when she spotted Chris hiding behind a menu."You don't have to tell him"she repeated loudly"because he's hiding over there"

Chris walked over to them."Maria what did i tell you?"he asked

"what did i tell you Chris"she retorted.

"Maria i know you don't want to stay in your room all day but if you want to do the show in a few days you need to rest now"he told her.

"ok but i kind of wanted to talk to Randy first"she said looking at Chris who didn't move"alone" she added.

"Well Randy make sure she goes up to her room and rests ok?"Chris asked before leaving.

"Alright"Randy called before turning back to Maria"so what did you want to talk about?"

"what did you say to me last night before i was taken into the ward?"she asked.

"I love you"he replied simply.

Maria smiled brightly at him"I love you too"she told him.

Randy smiled back at her unable to hide how happy he was at what she had justb told him. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"come on you need your rest"he told her.

Maira went top grab her crutches but Randy picked her up and carried her to her room.

"You are just like Chris do you know that"she sighed."I can walk just fine!"

"I'll come and see you in a bit but you need to rest abit first"he told her.

Maria looked at him, she could tell he really did care about her so she decided to do as he asked.

"Alright then"she agreed"bye Randy"

"see you later Ria"he said before leaving her alone in the room.

Well that was really really bad sorry people, plz review! love ViCkY xXxXx


	8. standing up

Maria had been forced to stay in her bed for two days, she had definatly had enough. That's it she thought to herself i'm going out and i'd like to see Chris try and stop me. She quickly got washed and dressed. She looked in the mirror finally happy with her appearence. Her long hair was straightend, she put on her favourite pair of jeans and her new red top. She grabbed her cruthches and hopped out the door. She made her way to the lift and went down to the lobby. She was about to go outside when she heard a fake cough.

"I'm going out and you can't stop me"she said without turning round.

"Fine well i'm going with you"Chris told her.

"If you must"she sighed.

"Oh don't want to hang about with your best friend anymore well fine!"he exclaimed.

"Kidding"she laughed"come on walking about it no fun alone"

"Look it's Hunter"Chris told her angrily.

"Yes Chris i can see that, i'm not blind"she said airly.

"Well let's go and sort him out"He said

"Christopher Irvine what did i tell you?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thought you were my little sister not my mother"he laughed.

"Well you thought wrong"she laughed back"but seriously Chris leave it i mean it!"

"well you talk to him then"He told her"or are you scared to do it alone"

"No i'm not!"she exclaimed"infact i'll talk to him right now"

I don't want to talk to him she thought!!

Chris smirked he knew Maria was quite like him in alot of ways altough she'd never admit it and neither would he outloud. But just like him Maria wouldn't back down if she was challenged.

"Hey Hunter i want to talk to you"She said hopping rather than walking up to him sounding alot braver than she felt.

"What?"he asked without looking at her.

"God first you hit me now you don't even have enough respect to look at me when i'm talking to you"she said angrily.

"Well you deserved that altough i am sorry about your ankle"he told her whilst glaring down at her. Altough he looked angry she could still tell he was sinceare when he said sorry about her ankle, but he was wrong about hitting her.

"No i didn't deserve it, you have no right to hit me at all"she told him icily.

"Well you have no right to use me"he retorted

"your right and i feel terrible about that and i'm sorry but two wrongs don't make a right"she told him.

"No but they make us even"he said

"You can't really believe that!"she exclaimed.

"an eye for an eye"he said simply.

"leaves the whole world blind"she finished"God you walk about acting like you're better than everyone else when infact you're just an immature little boy who's afraid so you lash out at people."

"What the fuck are you on about woman"he said angrily"don't talk to me like that i'm the game and you will show me respect!"

"I give respect to those deserving it"she told him.

"I'll hit you again to teach you a leason!"he growled.

"Threaten me all you want or even hit me if it makes you feel better but i'm not afriad of you i feel sorry for you"she said softly"It must make you feel so big and strong hitting a woman"

Just shut up!"he shouted"you can't talk to me i'm just that damn.."

"shit"she finished before walking off back to Chris.

"sorted"she told him"so where do you wanna go?"

"Ria i'm not sure that's sorted i think you made it worse"Chris told her"let's go get somthing to eat"

"Ok"she said brightly.

They walked into a little corner cafe and sat down at a table outside while waiting for their drinks and food.

"So"she asked"what have i missed during my two days of bedrest?"

"not alot really it's just been all the normal things quite boring"he told her"i mean i haven't had my little sister to moan at me constantly and to complain about everything"

"I don't complain about everything!"she exclaimed

"you just complained about me saying you complain about everything!"he told her.

"I did what?"she asked confused"anyways moving swiftly on, have you seen Randy?"

"yes"he replied

"and...."she said

"and what?"he asked

"did he say anthing?"she asked

"yeah loads of things"he replied

"like what?"she asked excitedly.

"like hey Chris, how are you, what have you been up to, are you doing training later"he replied.

"Oh"she said with a hint dissapointment in her voice.

"and he was constantly asking about you and saying how great you are"he added with a grin.

"Chris"she exclaimed hitting his arm platfully"that was mean!"

"yeah but it was fun"he laughed"oh the look on your face."

Maria just stuck her tongue out at him before having her drink.

"shall we head back?"asked Chris

"If we must"she sighed"my first day out of prison and i'm going back in"

"Ria you were in bed not prison!"Chris laughed"come on drama queen we've got a show to do later"


	9. back again

"Ok Christy you have to help me get ready because well i need to look hot even with my cast"Maria explained"Do you think i can pull it off?"

"Sure just go with short skirt, hair down and your black v-neck top"Christy told her.

"Oh good idea"she laughed.

Everyone in the locker room had spent the whole night asking her if she was ok and did she need anything. Well everyone except Molly and Gail of course.

Maria quickly got changed, because she had to try and give an interview with HHH of all people, and she had another scene with Randy.

"Ok well i'm heading out to do my interview"She told Christy and Stacy as she headed towards the door.

She opend it to see Chris standing there.

"Oh my god you scared me half to death!"she exclaimed putting her hand by her heart.

"Sorry"he laughed

"Ok well i've gotta go give an interview so talk to you later"She told him as she walked past.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?"he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Maria just rolled her eyes"no i'm already changed dad"

She carried on to evolutions locker room followed by the camera and she knocked on the door.

Good job Chris doesn't know who i'm interviewing she thought as she waited for someone to open the door.

"Can i help you?"asked Ric glaring at her.

"Yeah i was hoping to get an interview with HHH"She told him.

"The game does not have the time to talk with airheads like you!"Ric told her before slamming the door.

"Then what's he hanging about with you for"She yelled before walking off to find Randy.

Maria spotted Randy heading into the lockeroom. She quickly ran up to him.

"Hey Randy" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Maria long time no see"He said turning round with his trademark smirk on his face.

Maria left her hand on his arm while she spoke."I just wanted to say good luck in your match tonight. I know Eric doesn't want us seeing each other but i can't help wanting to speak to you"

"Well i don't care what Eric says infact we can tell him tonight when you come down to the ring with me"Randy told her.

"Really?"she asked a smile lighting up her face.

"Of course i mean it babe"he laughed

"Oh i can't wait!"she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck before wincing in pain.

"Maria what happend?"he asked

"Oh just an accident at the weekend"she replied

"Alright then"he said reluctently"well i best go get ready, i'm main event i'll come to your room before the match"

"Alright then"she said.

The camera's were switched off and Maria walked back up to Randy.

"Wow another scene with me acting like a bimbo"she laughed"Oh Randy Really!"

Randy laughed"aww honey i think it's cute you're that excited to come to my match"

Maria rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "whatever Orton, see you later"

He grabbed her arm before she left and kissed her forcfully.

"what was that for?"she asked breathlessly

"I missed you"he told her.

Maria gave a small smile"missed you too"

Maria walked off to her lockeroom. As per usual Chris was already sat there helping himself to the contents of the mini fridge.

"Chris sweetie this is a womens lockeroom"Maria pointed out just like she did every week.

"Well everyone's ready and by now they'd be worried if i wasn't here"He replied

Maria just shrugged and sat down"True"she said taking her bottle of water from Chris"that's mine"

"It's nice to share"he told her.

"Oh like you share your stuff with me?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed"Fine you can borrow my sims game"

"Good"she said happily as she handed him the water.

"never mind Trish has got a better drink"he told her as he looked to see what all the diva's had.

"They'll kill you if they find out"she laughed

"I'll say you did it"he laughed back

"Yeah because they would really believe you, over sweet lil innocent me"she told him sticking her tongue out.

"Aren't you meeting lover boy later?"he asked relaxing in the chair.

"Yeah last match tonight, i can't remeber who he's against"she replied

"Hunter"he told her

Maria's eyes went impossibly wide.

Chirs went and sat by her putting a comforting arm round her."Randy won't let anything happen, i won't either, if Randy doesn't do a good enough job then i'll kill him!"

"thanks"she laughed.

Maria walked out of the lockeroom and saw Randy walking round the corner.

"Looking for someone mr Orton?"she asked

Randy grabbed hold of her hand"Sit with JR and Jerry ok?"he asked

"nice to see you too!"she exclaimed in mock shock.

Randy grinned"Hey, so you promise?"

Maria rolled her eyes"ok ok"

"Good i don't want you getting hurt again"he told her

"Oh my god it's Chris Irvines clone"she laughed.

The two walked out and Maria walked down to the bottom of the ramp with Randy before going to sit with Jerry and JR.

Randy grabbed a mic from Lilian going into character again.

"Well i'm sure you all saw me walk down here with very lovely Maria" Randy said with a smirk as he looked over at her"We wanted to let Eric know that we're together no matter what he says, Now onto the match, HHH better watch out because that title is mine and not even his little helpers will be there for him tonight as i've arranged for them to be banned from ringside! So tonight it's just you and me Hunter"

"Well it should definatly be a good match tonight with these to great competators going one on one"Jr said

"well hello Maria"Jerry said with a smile not bothering to comment on the upcoming match.

"Well hey there king"she laughed

HHH made his way down to the ring glaring at Maria as he headed to the ring.

The match started straight away with both men beating the crap out of each other. The two definatly had a score to settle and Maria couldn't help but smile knowing he was doing it all for her, aswell as the title of course.

Randy was about to pin HHH when Maven came running down to the announcers table distracting Randy as he grabbed Maria and put her over his shoulder. HHH hit Randy with the belt while the ref was looking to where Maven was holding a screaming Maria.

"Put me down!"she yelled hitting Maven's back.

She winced in pain as he tightend his grip.

HHH pinned Randy and won the match. Randy got up a few seconds later and ran over to Maria who had just been dumped on the ground and Maven ran off backstage acompanied by Hunter.

"Honey are you ok?"he asked"I tired to come and get you but hunter had the belt, i'm so sorry"

Randy hugged her tightly.

"You know breathing might make me feel better"she laughed

"Sorry"he repeated

"It's ok, it's not your fault"she assured him

"What the hell was Maven doing anyway!"Randy exclaimed angrily as he picked her up.

"Randy don't you remember when we found out that we would all be in storylines and all that stuff he was saying?"she asked

"Yeah i do but i never thought he'd do somthing like that"Randy told her.

"I just want to get back to the lockeroom"she said

Just as they were heading to the top of the ramp, Eric came out with a mic.

"You see why i was against you two being together, Orton you got distracted and Maria got hurt!"Eric announced"but hey you two are young, i'll tell you what, i won't stop you two being together, What can i say i'm a good guy, so Randy you'll face Maven next week in a match"

Eric walked backstage before anyone could say a word.

Randy carried Maria backstage as the show ended.

"You know we really should talk to those writers"Maria joked.

"I can't believe no one did anything, everyone knew that wasn't supposed to happen and Maven is getting off scott free"Randy exclaimed

"Randy you will beat him next week i know you will"Maria told him.

Chris and Stacy came running uo to them.

"Sweety are you ok?"Stacy asked breathlessly as if she had been running.

"I'll live honestly"she laughed

"Well that looked pretty painful!"Stacy exclaimed

"It was but i'm fine, in fact i can walk"She said looking at Randy.

"I'm gonna kill Maven and Hunter!"Chris exclaimed"and then i'm gonna bring them back to life so i can kill them again"

"Calm down"she laughed

"Maria don't laugh it's not funny"Chris said seriously"they really wanted to hurt you tonight"

"Yeah well they didn't, not seriously"she told him"but thanks for caring"

The four of them headed back to the womens lockeroom and knocked on the door before entering.

All the girls inside were talking about the fact that all the food and drink had disappeared from the fridge and Chris looked at the ground.

Maria grinned at him.

"Well can i be put down now?"she asked and Randy put her down on a chair."Well i've definatly had an interesting first show back"

/really crap sorry everyone! i'll do better next chapter promise/


	10. nervous? me? of course not!

Maria sat in the car with Randy singing along with the radio as they drove along the deserted road. She looked out of the window in a day dream.

"So this is where you grew up"she asked turning back round to him.

"Yeah"Randy replied with a smile.

"It's really nice round here"she added

"Yeah i think it is, it's good to be home"he said

Maria continued to look out of the window going back into her day dream.

It had been a month since that eventful night on raw and alot had gone on since. Maria and Randy spent every minute together, Chris was married and Christy had finally found someone. Things were going great.

"I'm glad you're here"he told her.

Maria smiled as she looked round at him.

"Well i'm glad i'm here two"she laughed

The noise of a cell phone filled the car and Maria answered it.

"Hey Chris"she said putting it to her ear

"Oh my god how did you know it was me"he exclaimed

"My best friend powers"she said seriously.

"You are getting really good at that"he told her in awe

"Honey it's called caller i.d"she told him gently

"whoops, forgot about that" he laughed

"So how are you feeling"she asked

"Ok why wouldn't i be ok"he asked

"Well when Molly Trish and Gail found out you had took their food and then they..."she started

"Hey shut up i don't want Randy to know what they did"he told her quickly before she could finish.

"Chris sweetie i'm sure everyone knows by now, i mean they did leave you in the middle of the parking lot for the world to see"she told him

"I still can't believe they did that"he exclaimed

"Oh honey you looked great in that dress lilac is definatly your color"she laughed

"It's not funny they were all laughing at me"he told her angrily.

"Sweetie Molly is just jealous because you've got the legs for the dress and she hasn't"she said with a grin

"Well that's true"he laughed back"So where you headed"

"I told you i'm going to meet Randy's parents"she replied

"dun dun dun"he exclaimed

"Chris don't you dare try and make me nervous"she exclaimed a little louder than she intended to.

She looked round and smiled at Randy

"Anyways Chrissy baby i gotta go bye" she hung up before Chris could moan about being called Chrissy baby.

"So you nervous"Randy asked as she put the phone away.

"No"she lied quickly

Randy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok ok so i am a bit"she admitted reluctently

"There's no need to be"he assured her

"Maria smiled at him"Oh so next week do you want to meet my family"she asked challenging him.

Randy gulped slighty before putting on his signature smirk"Sure no problem, wouldn't be worried in the slightest"

"Then stop sweating"she laughed

"Ok so i can get why you are nervous but don't worry they'll love you"he told her.

"Ok then"she said with a smile


	11. meet the parents

"I hate her!"Exclaimed Elaine Orton to her husband. The two of them were in the kitchen making coffee to take through.

"Come on hon make an effort, you're just upset because our boy's found someone who he might want to spend the rest of his life with"Bob Orton said with a slight smile.

"I told you they'd love you"Randy said with a smile sitting next to Maria.

"Are you sure your mother likes me?"she asked

"posotive, what's not to love"he replied

"aww your so sweet"she laughed.

Randy kissed her lightly on the lips just as his parents walked through,

There was a loud obvious cough from the door and Maria instanly went red where as Randy just smiles and put his arm around her.

"So what's been going on round here lately?"he asked

Elaine put the tray of dirinks of the table and sat on a chair looking at the couple.

Bob nudged Elaine, who forced a smile on her face.

"Oh the same old stuff really, Nathans doing great at school, and Becky's got herself a lovely new boyfriend"she said

Bob coughed and rolled his eyes"yeah Dan's a great lad"

Randy laughed"so we've got another one to scare off then"

"No you haven't"Elaine exclaimed while Bob was stood behind her nodding his head.

"So son what about you,what's been going on?"asked Bob sitting down next to his wife.

"I've been involved in a very dramatic relationship with this lovely lady here, who can't stay out of trouble!Randy told them with a grin and Maria felt the color coming to her cheeks.

Bob laughed"two pea's in a pod then, Randy was always getting into trouble, oh the stories we could tell you"

It was Randy's turn to go red.

"Oh really?"asked Maria"maybe i should hear these stories"

"Nah they're boring"Randy said casually.

"Oh like the time when we caught him..."Bob started

"Is somthing burning?"Randy asked cutting him off

"No"Maria said sweetly before turning back to Bob"so you were saying"

"Well would you look at the time, we should be heading off"Randy said jumping up.

"But we just got here"Maria reminded him.

"Well Maria you might want to get settled in your hotel"Elaine said

"Actually she's staying with me"Randy told them.

"Oh Randy we were going to ask you to stay at home for awhile"Elaine told him.

"Well Maria can't be in some hotel room alone, if she's Randy's girlfriend then she's family and family stays with us"Bob said putting his arm around Maria's shoulder.

"Oh i wouldn't want to be any trouble, i don't mind going to a hotel"she told them feeling embaressed.

"No you're staying here, no future daughter in law of mine is staying in a hotel"Bob declared

"We aren't engaged"Maria informed him.

"Not yet"he said winking at Randy who smirked.

"Well ok then..."she agreed.


	12. not good enough

a/m i know this took ages 2 update and its really short next chap will be alot longer, anyways thanks for reviews please keep reviewing!

* * *

Maria woke up early the next morning. She looked about the neat and tidy geust room with a smile on her face. Yesturday hadn't been to bad. She still wasn't sure about Randy's mom but his dad was great. She streached her arms up above her head and yawned. She looked across at the little alarm clock with flashing red numbers.

"Six am" she mumbled to herself.

She climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to quickly get washed. She took her clothes with her and appeard back on the landing a few minutes later. She ran a hand through her long light brown hair and tip toed quietly down the stairs trying not to disturb anyone. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard talking from the kitchen.

Geuss they're all early risers in this house she thought to herself.

She stoped outside the kitchen. The voices sounded angry and she didn't really want to walk in on a disagreement. She didn't want to stay and listen to their conversation but for some reason she couldn't leave.

"Why don't you like her?" asked a male voice that sounded like Mr Orton.

"Because she's not good enough for Randy!" Mrs Orton exclaimed

"Mom she's perfect for me" Randy argued

"Please it's not like you love her" Mrs Orton scoffed

"I do love her" he told them.

"Why?" she asked

"Because she's smart sweet and funny" he replied angrily.

"She's a raw diva search contestant and a miss hawian tropic girl, i don't think you can describe her as smart plus i've seen her on t.v she's just some bimbo, Trish and Stacy were such nice girls you should be with them" Mrs Orton told him.

Maria couldn't stand there any longer. She walked out of the house feeling the tears in her eyes ready to fall.

Randy and Bob ran out of the kitchen when they heard the door slam.

"Oh do you think she heard?" asked Bob with concern in his voice.

Randy looked back at his mom.

"Yeah she did" he said before running out of the house to find Maria.

"What have i done" cried Mrs Orton.

Bob went to hug his wife.

"It'll be ok" he assured her.

"He's gonna hate me and she will"she cried

"They won't" he told her.

The two went and sat in the living room waiting for Randy to come home.


	13. i love you

Maria was sat alone in a park. She was swaying on the swing looking up at the sky thinking about what had just happend. She didn't actually know where she was or how to get back to Randy's house but she didn't really care. Once again all people saw was a hawian tropic, diva search loser, a bimbo, someone not worth their time.

She stopped swinging and sighed. She looked up when she heard someone calling her name. She looked back down when she realised it was Randy running towards her.

"Maria are you ok" he asked kneeling down next to her and taking her hand.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"Look about what my mom said.."he started

"She was right" she interupted

Randy looked at her confused.

"No she wasn't" Randy told her.

"But she was" Maria argued

"How was she right" Randy asked.

"You can do better than me, if we were meant to be together then we wouldn't be having all these problems, i don't want you to have to upset your family or go through anything more than what we already have gone through" she replied

She looked back up at him.

"And i'm pretty sure that made no sense" she told him with a small smile

"No it didn't because none of it's ture" he told her taking her other hand in his.

"It isn't meant to be this hard" she explained "every time we get back together there's always another person who doesn't want us to be together, another problem standing in our way, maybe it's just not meant to be"

"are you saying you want to break up?" asked Randy quietly.

Maria sighed" i do want to be with you Randy believe me i do, but i don't want to hurt you either"

"Then we shouldn't break up then" he tried

"Randy you really should listen to your mom, she's right you can do so much better than me" she told him, her voice shaking.

"How can you not care anymore" he asked in disbelief" look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me"

Maria looked him in the eye.

"You know i love you" she told him gently "that's why we can't be together"

Randy let go of her hands and looked away.

"I'm sorry" she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So am i" he said standing up and throwing a small box into her lap before walking off.

Maria opend the tiny box and found a diamond engagment ring.

She began crying again as she pulled out her cell phone.

She waited for the person to answer

"Hello Chris..."she said.


	14. everything i need

a/n- final chapter please review!

* * *

Maria took a deep breathe before knocking on the hotel door. The door slowly opend and she gave a small smile as she was pulled into a comforting hug. She held onto Chris as tightly as she could. He looked down at her and smiled 

"Missed you Ria" he told her.

"Missed you too" she said with a smile as they walked into the hotel room.

"I got your favourite film out" He told her with a smile.

"But you hate My fair lady!" she exclaimed

Chris just shrugged "Well you're the one who needs cheering up"

Maria just smiled as she looked about the familiar surroundings. Sure it was a different hotel and a different room but being there with Chris on a friday night made it feel like home. It was what she was used to. She grinned at the clothes lying about everywhere.

"That poor maid, she's gonna have some job to do after you leave" she commented.

Chris smiled at her.

"Come here" he said patting the space next to him on the bed.

She got in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Honestly things aren't so bad" she replied

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you've had a terrible time!" he exclaimed

Maria just smiled at him

"Just shut up and watch the film" she told him.

"Yes mom" he laughed with a mock salute. Maria swatted him on his arm before getting comfortable.

As soon as the film was over Maria walked across to sit on one of the chairs. Chris walked over and joined her.

"So explain" he told her.

"Explain what?" she asked

"How things aren't so bad" he replied

"You know it was just a few months ago when i was asking myself will things get any better, no one respected me at all and i was single." she said

He sat and waited for her to continue.

"Well now i'm still single, and so many bad things have happend since i asked myself that question, i broke my ankle, i broke up with Randy...twice, and we aren't even on speaking terms anymore."

"And you're ok with that?" he asked in disbelief.

Maria nodded.

"Yeah i am, so not everyone respects me, but i've got some great friends you and Christy, Stacy. It's all i need, it's not like i can have it all" she replied

"Yes you can Maria, you can have whatever you want" he told her firmly.

"No i can't have everything i want, this isn't some story Chris it's real life, i'll never have everything i want, but for now i've got everything i need and that's ok with me" she said with a small smile.

"Well i'm glad you're happy now Ria" Chris said with a grin

"I'm glad to Chrissy" she said grinning back.

Chris' face turned serious.

"Didn't we talk about the Chrissy thing" he said

"Why yes we did didn't we Chrissy" she said with an innocent look.

"That's it!" he exclaimed

Maria squeeled and jumped out of the chair as Chris chased her about the room. He shoved her onto the bed and started tickeling her which she hated.

"Ok...i'm...sorry" she shouted through giggles.

"You know what you have to say" he laughed

"Chris Jericho is the greastest wrestler in raw and in the world" she said quickly.

Chris let go and smiled down at her. They locked eyes and Chris lowered his head slightly...

/the end/


	15. will it get better, of course it will

A/N- ok i'm doing another chapter now but this is definatly my final one...knowing me i'll probs still continue after this one, thanks for all my reviews!

* * *

Maria walked into the canteen and smiled as she walked over to sit with her friend Candice. She slid into the seat and Candice looked up giving a faint smile. Maria frowned slightly.

"Hey Candy, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah i'm fine" Candice sighed

Maria grinned "liar!"

Candice smiled and stirred her coffee some more.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked

Candice just shrugged "That's ok Ria, you probably wouldn't get it anyway"

"Try me" she told her.

"Working here has been an amazing experience and it's been so much fun" Candice started.

"and you talking in the past tense so what's changed?" she asked finishing what she had been going to say.

"I'm not taken seriously here i'm just the girl who parades around in short skirts and bikini's i know other diva's do it but they're still respected round here, my only real friends here are you Stacy Christy and Chris every other girl ignores me and all the other guys think it's ok to grab my ass and try and stare down my top, It's not exactly how i thought it would be" Candice told her quietly.

Maria couldn't help but smile, Candice frowned at her.

"What's funny?" Candice asked

"Oh nothing" she replied playing with her plain gold wedding ring.

"Ria you were just smiling because i said i hate it here...there must be a reason" Candice prompted her.

"Oh it's just that i was sat in here having that exact same onversation with Chris this time last year and i said everything that you just told me" She replied

"Really?" Candice asked and Maria nodded "I thought i was the only one feeling like this"

"Nope i was the same" she told her and Candice smiled slightly.

"So how did you feel?" Candice asked

Maria played with her hair as she thought back to a year ago.

"Well i had just broken up with Maven after he turned out to be such a jerk and i felt like no one respected me at all, i was playing a complete air head on the show and wasn't even given the oppertunity to train like Christy had been. Everyone treated me like i was stupid and i hated it. I hated this company and i was ready to leave. All i remember is constantly asking myself will it..."she started to reply

"Get better" finished Candice with a smile

"Exactly!" she exclaimed

"Do you think it will?" asked Candice

"Of course it will" she reassured her

Candice sighed and slumped back into her seat.

"Yeah but Ria you went through so much, just about everything that could go wrong went wrong for you, how can you be so posative now?" Candice asked

"Because Candy think of all the good stuff that happend after that, me and Randy can talk like friends now, the firstfew months was hell with him ignoring me. I finally trained to do real wrestling, my characters still an airhead but at least i've had great storylines and i got to marry my best friends" she replied with a smile.

"You're so lucky!" Candice exclaimed admiring her ring.

"So you want to know will it get better, of course it will " Maria told her with a smile.

"Thanks Ria" Candice said getting up and hugging her friend.

/the end...really this time/


End file.
